Sasuke's Confession
by Tsuuga
Summary: While waiting for the rest of the team before a mission, Sasuke and Sakura share a quiet morning as usual, until Sasuke stuggles to make a certain confession to the kunoichi... (Not SasuSaku)


**A/N: This plot bunny came completely randomly, so I had to get it out.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sakura yawned opening her mouth up so much that would even make a hippo jealous. She was on her way to the team's meeting point being positive there was no point in torturing herself with such an early start of the day, since Kakashi sensei was expected to be hours late just like he always was.

Sasuke-kun, on the other hand would always arrive early whereas Naruto would show up exactly when they were told to. This way, she hoped she would get some private time together with Sasuke. She hoped for this every single morning, just to later be disappointed every day. They would say 'Hi' to each other, and the conversation would end right there. Regardless of how hard she had tried to initiate small talk, Sasuke had always answered with a brief 'yes' or 'no' on an apathetic tone, which had slowly turned irritated when Sakura had gone on too long.

She released a painful sigh. No one ever asked her besides Naruto, what she found so great in Sasuke as there was obviously much to like. He was handsome, athletic, talented, controlled and mysterious. These are the usual traits for the subject of teen crush however, Sakura's affection was different. It hasn't lessened during the years, despite the fact that Sasuke obviously carried no romantic feelings for her whatsoever. It seemed as though the constant rejection had only resulted in Sakura growing more and more attached to Sasuke. She was becoming less and less able to conceal her emotions as they kept bursting out every once in a while. Despite the obvious unresolved business between the two, which has slowly begun to compromise their teamwork, Sasuke pretended to notice nothing of it.

Sakura's heartbeat fastened as her glance fell on Sasuke leaning against the handrail of the bridge. His face was stoic as always, although she spotted something that wasn't there before. The expression of someone deeply lost in their thoughts and imagination.

Sakura chuckled soundlessly. _Is Sasuke-kun… daydreaming?_ She thought to herself, amused. She studied his face quietly, not wanting to shake him out of his wondering. But Sasuke was a skilled ninja, and much sooner, than Sakura would have wanted him to, he spotted her. He winced slightly, clearly disturbed in his thinking, but then quickly composed himself and put on his usual emotionless face.

"Good morning, Sakura." He said on a dry voice.

This was the first time Sasuke was the first of the two to greet the other.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura wanted to add something to this short sentence, maybe ask him how good a sleep he'd had, or that the weather was nice that day, but she didn't.

She was not stupid. She'd seen how much irritation she had caused him with questions like these, so even if it pained her immensely, she decided to do what was best for _him_ , and stayed quiet. Instead, she just walked over next to him, and sat on the handrail, looking up at the sky, which still bore different shades of orange, as it was little after sunrise.

Several minutes have passed in silence, until, much to Sakura's genuine surprise, moreover, shock, Sasuke suddenly began to slowly speak.

"Sakura" The way he simply said her name was enough for Sakura's pulse to rise into heights that would probably kill someone with hypertension.

"Y-yes" She stuttered back.

"There is something I need to tell you." Sasuke continued. "I've been planning to say this many times, but I was simply unable to find the right words."

Sakura's mind raced with millions of different scenarios, however all of them shared one element: Sasuke confessing his love to her. Inner Sakura was screaming with joy and rapture. _FINALLY! After years of hopeless longing and waiting, true love at last receives its reward! Sasuke will eventually be mine and we will live a happy and wonderful life together. This is it. This is my day of glory!_

"Whenever I see you around," Sasuke continued "I cannot help, but turn my attention to you. Whenever I hear you speaking, talking to me, I can't get you out of my head. You get into my thoughts all the time when we are together."

Sakura's face only showed attention and surprise, but she was melting on the inside, sensing that the best bit was yet to come. _He is not perfect, after all._ She giggled on the inside. _He's quite clumsy when it comes to words. It makes him even more adorable._

"When I think of you, it hurts me. I feel pain in a part of my body, which is precious to me."

As he spoke, Sasuke's hand slowly moved up his torso, and grabbed his shirt over his heart.

"You make me feel pain…"

"Terrible pain…"

.

.

.

"… in the ass."

The End


End file.
